Project Summary The PDTC Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is a key integration point of the PDTC, and will provide the expertise to not only interpret complex ?omics? data that is already associated with each of our PDX models, but also the expertise to identify molecular features of tumors that positively or negatively correlate with drug responses. The goals of the PDTC Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: 1. To provide statistical modeling for experimental design, particularly with respect to animal preclinical trials and their analyses, for both Research Projects and Pilot Projects. 2. To collaborate in research projects? data analysis, interpretation of results, and the writing of final study reports and manuscripts. 3. To develop standard practices for experimental design and analytics that can be implemented at HCI and BCM, and across the PDXNet. 4. Perform primary and secondary analysis of genomic data, identification of statistically significant changes, and data organization and distribution. 5. To facilitate data exchange between HCI and BCM, and across the PDXNet. 6. To maximize use of existing support for the two existing institutional cores at HCI and BCM in support of patient-derive organoid (PDO) and PDX-based work, including software and database development. !